Give It All
by thegoalkeeper
Summary: All the anger that had consumed her moments ago, washed away when she saw the girl's face.
1. Prologue

_A/N: Hey! I really hope you guys like this little story I'm going to do. It's my first story, so I apologize in advance if it's bad. I plan for it to match up slightly with events in Season 1&2, but it won't be fully canon. Enjoy! _

* * *

Prologue

Santana Lopez was a feisty 6 year old. Most of the children at school feared her. Even the older ones. The ones who didn't fear her, ignored her. Despite her fiery bravado, she was lonely. Even though she didn't like to think about it, she knew she had no friends. Sure, there was that Fabray girl at school who helped her boss the other kids around, but she didn't have a real friend.

So, today's trip to the park near her neighborhood was no different than any other trip. Her mother associated with the other mothers like always. They discussed the latest gossip on a wooden bench while Santana eyed the playground. She didn't know what to do with herself really. Usually Quinn would be here and they would pick out a few kids to scare, but her mother told her on the walk here that Quinn had a doctor's appointment. She looked around the playground. There weren't that many kids near the monkey bars… she could go over there. She threw a glance over her shoulder at her mother who continued to gossip, and started walking towards the monkey bars.

They looked higher up today than usual. She wouldn't admit it out loud if anyone asked her, but she was a little bit scared. Cautiously, she reached out to the first bar, ready to grip onto the dark green metal when she felt a push from behind. The next thing Santana knew, she was lying face down on the dark mulch after having been pushed off the platform that started the monkey bars. She took a moment to try and figure out what happened, how she ended up on the ground. She remembered reaching for the bar, ready to conquer her fear, when someone pushed her.

Her skin flushed as anger welled up within her. Who would dare push Santana Lopez? Suddenly she felt a hand rubbing her arm. She assumed it was the person who pushed her, and began to sit up. Santana was ready to put fear into the very heart of whoever was rubbing her arm… Until she looked up. All the anger that had consumed her moments ago, washed away when she saw the girl's face.

Beautiful blonde hair reflected the sunlight. Her skin looked as soft as a cloud and was almost as pale with a freckle here and there. Deep, shimmering blue eyes looked back at her filled with worry and concern. Santana had never seen someone look at her like that. She'd only ever seen fear in other children's eyes when they looked at her.

The girl reached out to her, checking her arms and legs muttering under her breath how sorry she was. Santana just continued to stare at the blonde. After the girl had checked every inch of the exposed skin of Santana's arms and legs, she looked up again. "I'm _so_ sorry. I didn't mean to push you. I'm clumsy and sometimes I trip. I'm- I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

The blonde anxiously waited for a reply from the mulch covered brunette. After a few moments of silent staring, Santana tried to respond but only succeeded in opening and closing her mouth a few times. The blonde became a little worried so she spoke again. "Please tell me you're okay. I didn't break your brain did I? I'm really sorry. Can you talk?" Santana just looked at her for the next few minutes, memorizing every feature of her face. Finally, she stuttered a reply, "I- I'm fine. I'm okay. A-Are you okay?"

As soon as the words left Santana's mouth, the blonde burst into a smile that reached her eyes. She sprang forward and pulled the brunette into a hug. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm Brittany, what's your name?"

"S-Santana."

"Want to be my friend, Santana? We can be best friends." Brittany asked with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

"Okay. I-I've never had a r-real friend before." Santana stuttered. She couldn't stop stuttering around her. Who was this girl? This blonde girl who literally crash landed into her life? And why was she making her stutter like that Tina girl in her class?

Brittany looked like a sad little panda when she heard that Santana's never had a real friend. "Well, I've never had a friend as pretty as you. Want to go swing with me?"

Santana nodded and smiled so hard her cheeks began to hurt. This girl wiped away her anger just by being her, made her stutter uncontrollably, and smile harder than she ever has before, all in a matter of minutes. She even tamed her fierceness. Brittany giggled and grabbed her hand pulling her all the way to the swing set.

XxXx

By the time her mother started calling for her two hours later, Santana had stopped stuttering. She frowned at the thought of leaving Brittany, her very first friend. "My mom's calling me. I have to go home, Britt." She rose up and linked pinkies with Brittany as they walked towards her mom.

"I'll see you again though, right?" The blonde asked, her voice laced with sadness and a hint of optimism.

Santana thought about it for a minute. "Where do you go to school at?"

Brittany's face fell at the mention of school. "Lima Elementary School, but I don't like it there. They all make fun of me."

The brunette felt the need to protect Brittany wash over her. "I go there too, but I've never seen you there. Do you have Ms. Hart?"

Brittany stopped them a few yards away from Santana's mother with an elated expression on her face. "No, but My class has lunch with your class. We can sit together at lunch tomorrow. I'll even share my twinkie with you!"

The brunette was about to respond when both their mothers started calling them. Brittany smiled at her, not just with her mouth, but with her eyes and engulfed her into a tight bear hug. All Santana could do was hug back. When Brittany pulled away, she pecked the brunette's cheek and took off towards her mother ready to tell her all about Santana. The brunette felt absolutely giddy.

As she made her way to her mother, all she could think about was tomorrow. Tomorrow she would have lunch with Brittany. Tomorrow she would get to play with her at recess. She thought about the wave of protectiveness that came over her after Brittany told her the kids in her class make fun of her. She made a promise to herself that she wouldn't let anybody make fun of the blonde again.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was the Prologue. I hope you liked it! Review if you feel like it(:


	2. Chapter 1

_8 years later..._

It was summer and just like every previous one, Brittany and Santana were together every day. The only difference about this summer was when they went back to school... they would no longer attend Lima Middle School. Brittany and Santana were moving up to William McKinley High School.

They'd both signed up for the Cheerios unknowing of the torture they would have to endure to be top dogs of the high school. As soon as summer started, the torture began. Every weekday at 7am the girls had to be on the football field ready to begin conditioning for the next 8 hours. Coach Sylvester was so strict, she only allowed them to stop if they were vomiting.

"Come on, sloppy babies! This is only your 51st lap! My grandmother who is confined to a wheelchair could do these laps at a faster pace and she only has one arm!" Coach Sylvester screeched through her megaphone, "You know what, just stop. My eyes are burning from your failure. Go home." The girls sighed in relief and sluggishly made their way to their bags.

After Santana had put her and Brittany's belongings in their bags, she pulled the blonde off the ground. "Sanny, this is horrible. Why are we doing this again?" Brittany sighed after being pulled to her feet.

"Because, Britt-Britt, if we don't we'll be certified losers next year. You don't want people to start being mean to you again, do you?" Santana asked as they walked to the park.

"No. You'd protect me if they did. I'm just so sore. I feel like Lord Tubbington that time I put him on the treadmill and tied catnip to a rope for an experiment." the blonde said switching her duffle bag from one shoulder to the other.

"I know. How about after the park, we pop in a movie of your choice and get our cuddle on at my house? Will that make up for your soreness?" Santana suggested, linking pinkies with the blonde. It had become a tradition since Cheerios death conditioning had begun that every Friday, after their session, they would go to the park where they first met and relax.

"Can we eat dots too? What about ice cream?" Brittany beamed excitedly.

"Sure. We can eat whatever you want." Santana said as they came up to the swings. They dropped their duffle bags and sat on the old, worn seats in unison.

XxXxXx

For a while, they sat in silence, slowly moving back a forth as they appreciated the quiet serenity of the empty park. "It feels good to not have Track Suit screaming in our ears every 3 seconds. I'm so glad we started this little tradition, B." Santana said calmly as she swung.

"I know whatcha mean, S. It feels like the first swim of summer." the blonde said, tilting her head up and closing her eyes to let the sun's rays hit her face. When she received a light chuckle, she opened her eyes and glanced over at the brunette. Santana had accepted her answer and opted to mimic the blonde by tilting her head up and absorbing the mid afternoon rays.

The swing creaked with age as Brittany rose up to take Santana's hand and pull her out of her serenity. "Something wrong?" the brunette questioned, wondering why her relaxation had been interrupted. Brittany just stayed silent. She picked up both of their bags, not letting go of her best friend's hand. The blonde led them to a spot in a corner of the park. It was a small patch of shaded bright green grass underneath a large oak tree with flaking bark. Santana smiled when Brittany set their bags next to the tree and motioned for her to lay down with her free hand. They both stretched out underneath the oak tree, hands still clasped.

They laid there until a half hour before sunset having short conversations about the squirrels that live in the tree and the clouds moving through the sky. Feeling sufficiently refreshed, they picked up their duffle bags, linked pinkies, and started towards Santana's house. On the way there, Brittany persuaded the brunette to play iSpy and kick the can. At first the brunette protested but after seeing the blonde's pout, she agreed.

When they arrived at Santana's house, she pulled out her keys and unlocked the front door. Once inside the girls dropped their duffle bags in the foyer and headed straight for the kitchen. Santana opened the refrigerator door and pulled out Brittany's favorite ice cream as the blonde hopped up onto the counter. The only sound was Santana humming while she scooped out their ice cream into separate bowls until Brittany noticed the eerie emptiness of the house.

"Are your parents still on vacation, San? I haven't seen them since the first Cheerios practice."

"Hm? Yeah." Santana mumbled handing the blonde her bowl and leading them upstairs to her room. The truth was, her parents were never really home. Even when they weren't on vacation, they worked. Her mother had been a nurse at the local hospital since she started 1st grade and her father had been a surgeon there for even longer. Her mother was home a lot more when she was younger, but once Santana started middle school, she picked up a couple extra shifts. It didn't bother the brunette much because she chose to not think about it. Her being home alone meant she always had time for Brittany and sleepovers and cuddles.

"Is Pocahontas okay? San?" When she didn't reply, Brittany nudged her. "Santana? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing Britt. Just a little tired I guess. Those practices are ruthless." Santana sighed laying back stretching her body out over her black comforter.

"Are you too tired for cuddles?" the blonde pouted. Santana giggled, shook her head, and rolled over into the blonde to take her empty bowl. She set it next to her bowl on the night stand. The brunette picked up the movie and walked over to put it into the dvd player. Brittany pulled back the covers and slid under while the brunette pressed play and turned off the light. It wasn't quite dark yet, so the last few remaining rays of sunlight peeked through Santana's curtains as the movie began.

XxXxXx

The two girls cuddled until about halfway through the movie when Brittany began to get restless. She loved being pressed up against Santana... way more than she let on, but it felt too stuffy. She needed fresh air. "San?"

"Yeah, B?" Santana pulled back and looked at the blonde slightly concerned at her tone.

"Can we stop watching and go outside? I wanna look at the stars with you." the blonde's hand traveled under the covers searching for the brunette's pinky. When she finally found it, she gave it a squeeze.

"Okay. Grab a blanket and I'll unlatch my window." She replied as she got up and moved to the window. When she finally managed to open it she turned around to see her best friend holding a pink blanket covered in unicorns. Santana smiled as she thought back to when Brittany had given her that blanket along with her favorite candy for her 8th birthday. At the time, they were really into blanket forts and Brittany insisted Santana needed a unicorn blanket to match hers.

Once they were safely out of her room and settled onto the roof, they gazed up at the sky.

Brittany pointed to a certain spot in the night above them, "You know that one's Ursa Major? And right next to it, that one's Ursa Minor." The blonde had always been fascinated by astronomy and constellations. Before she met Santana, people would make fun of her. They didn't really like to play with her. During the day she would spend time at the library learning about the night sky, so that at bedtime, when all the insults from other children would flood her brain, she could just look out her window and forget.

"Show me all the stars, B." Santana whispered. She grabbed Brittany's pinky and waited for her to begin the story of Ursa Major and Minor.

XxXxXx

After Brittany had pointed out Leo, Leo Minor, Bootes, Lynx and told their stories, Santana scooted closer to her. "Are you scared?"

"Scared of what, San? Leo? He's not really a lion. I know when lion's roar it's scary but this one's made of stars." the blonde asserted.

The brunette smirked and shook her head, "No, no. I mean high school. Are you scared of high school?"

Brittany heard her voice waver. She knew her best friend was unsure of high school and that it was her job to reassure her. "If I didn't have you, yes. But I have you, my best friend. And we'll go through whatever happens in high school together. No worries, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. But what about the parties? And boys? We've never had boyfriends before, Britt... And we're going to be the HBIC's. You, me, and Quinn. That means we'll be at every party. Guys will want us." Santana said, her voice cracking on the last word.

The blonde picked up on the break in her tone and briefly contemplated what to say to comfort her best friend. "Sanny. Look at me." The brunette turned to her. "What exactly are you scared of?"

"Just that... I dunno, Britt. It's good that we'll be HBIC's because then no one will make fun of you. And our reputations will be solid. The parties- they'll be fun right? But... I just-..." Brittany waited patiently for Santana to find her words. "I guess I'm just scared to do stuff with a guy. What if I'm not ready? Or I'm not... not good enough?"

"Oh Sanny." Brittany pulled Santana into a tight hug on the roof. She could feel the brunette sniffling against her collarbone. "Shh. Shh, it's gonna be okay. I promise, if they invite us to parties, we'll go together. And if a guy tries to do stuff with you and you're not ready, we'll go back to my house and get our cuddle on. Okay? Shh, babygirl. Shh." She rubbed Santana's back until she no longer heard sniffling.

Santana pulled her arms out from in between them and squeezed Brittany back. "Hey, Britt-Britt?" She croaked into the blonde's collar bone.

"Yeah, S?"

"D-do you think that, uhm, maybe... m-maybe we could practice?" the brunette suggested hesitantly.

"You mean practice doing stuff? Like practice kissing?" Brittany questioned as she tried to hide her enthusiasm. In all honesty, Brittany had wanted to kiss Santana since the day they met on the playground in Kindergarten. Not that she'd ever voiced it to the brunette.

"Uhm, yeah. Yeah, practice kiss. I-if that's okay with you." Santana was still hesitant but she had this feeling growing inside her. A feeling that was making her yearn to know what it felt like to kiss Brittany. Even if it wasn't what normal best friends did.

The brunette let go of the blonde and they both slowly sat up. Santana scooted closer to Brittany and faced her. The blonde reached out to the brunette's cheeks and wiped away the previously shed tears. The tension around them was thick with secret want. They both began to lean forward eyes slightly open. Full, plump lips met soft, pale ones under the starlight. Their contrasting lips moved against each other at slow pace and eventually they ended up pressed against each other. Tan arms looped around a freckled neck as they deepened their first kiss. Even though neither of them had ever done this before, the kiss was full of passion.

Loud barking from the neighbor's German Sheppard brought them crashing back to reality. Their eyes snapped opens. Arms and hands withdrew from necks and cheeks as they pulled away from each other. "Uhm, uh, it's sort of late, Britt. Maybe we should go to bed."

"Y-yeah. Bed sounds like a good idea." Brittany stuttered as she balled the blanket up and carefully followed Santana back to her window with a lazy smile on her face. Once the brunette was back inside, she turned around the help the blonde back in as well. Santana noticed the lazy smile on her friend's face. She had liked the kiss, too. Brittany had liked kissing her. As wrong as she thought it was for her to like kissing her best friend, she couldn't get over the fact that the pleasure was mutual.

Santana shut the window and locked it before climbing into bed with Brittany. She sighed as she cuddled into the blonde and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: I'm looking for a beta. So, if you'd like to be my beta Message me on here or on my Tumblr. I'd really appreciate it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter(:


	3. Chapter 2

It had been a week since they kissed under the stars.

The morning after, Santana thought Brittany had forgotten about it. It even slipped her mind the past two days because of the intense 10 hour conditioning workouts Coach Sylvester was putting them through so they could end early on Friday for the mandatory midsummer Cheerios sleepover. The grueling exercise was more than enough to tire her out, mentally and physically.

Santana had already finished showering and dressing. She was currently straightening her hair while Brittany showered in her bathroom. The brunette ran the straightener through the last strand of hair as she watched steam roll out from under the bathroom door. "Britt?" She called over her shoulder.

"Yeah?" Brittany yelled, though it came out muffled through the door.

"You should probably hurry up. We have to walk to Sasha's house remember? Plus, you still have to get dressed and dry your hair." Santana suggested, now standing in front of the bathroom door having finished her hair.

Just as the last word left her lips, the water cut off. She heard the blonde step out and pull a towel off of the rack. The brunette moved to her bed when she saw the door knob turn, not wanting to be faced with a practically naked Brittany. "It would be nice though... actually a completely naked Brittany would be bet- No, no. Stop. Not right now." She thought as the door swung open revealing a tall, pale figure clad in a fluffy, sea-themed towel.

"Sorry I was taking so long, but the water felt sooo good after those workouts... and I kind of got distracted by rubber ducky. You know he always tries to talk to me when I shower here, San." Brittany explained, brushing her hair.

Santana just giggled at the blonde's explanation, watching her every move. Brittany finished brushing out the tangles, then dropped her towel.

It wasn't uncommon for one of the girls to dress or undress in front of the other, but this time was different. Now, Santana was realizing her attraction to her best friend. She watched the colorful towel fall to the floor around Brittany's feet.

The brunette slowly drew her eyes up milky, never ending legs to her curvy hips. Then up her muscular back, stopping to appreciate the slight side-boob, and to her long hair. Santana glanced over at her vanity mirror only to be met with two darkened blue eyes, bright red cheeks, and a soft smile.

Santana blushed so hard with embarrassment that even her caramel skin tone couldn't hide it. She immediately grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it over her face. Trying to forget the previous moments, she thought back to the first few minutes of bliss that transpired last Saturday morning.

_XxXx_

_Santana awoke to bright streams of sunlight shining through the open curtains and onto her dark comforter. She must've forgotten to close them last night in her haste to cuddle up next to Brittany. Santana moved to slide out of the bed, but the grip around her waist tightened and pulled her even closer than before. _

_The brunette smiled at this as she remembered last night's events. She had kissed her best friend in the whole world... probably her only real friend... and she liked it. Scratch that, she loved it. She was pretty sure the blonde liked it too by the lazy smile that had graced her features after they'd broken apart. The thought of the pleasure being mutual made her want to cuddle next to Brittany for the rest of the day, but the only way she could do that, was close the curtains._

_Santana carefully separated herself from the sleeping blonde and shuffled to the window. Looking down over the small neighborhood during the early morning, was like looking at a peaceful ghost town. The idea of a peaceful ghost town was odd, but it was the only way to describe it. _

_She swiftly turned around at the sound of sheets rustling to see the semi conscious blonde clumsily running her hands over Santana's side. Grinning, she closed the curtains and slid back into bed. As soon as she hit the mattress, strong arms wrapped around her back and pulled her as close as possible. _

_"Where'd you go?" she mumbled into Santana's neck._

_"Nowhere Britt-Britt. Go back to sleep." the brunette said softly. With a small nod, the blonde's breathing evened out again as she fell into dreamland. Santana soon followed._

_XxXx_

Once Santana lifted the pillow off of her face, she sheepishly glanced around the room until her eyes stopped on a fully clothed Brittany. She was sitting on her desk chair, brushing her naturally straight hair out. The blonde's now dry hair gleamed in the late afternoon sunlight that shown through the window. It captivated Santana.

"Like what you see?" Brittany giggled.

"Huh? Oh... Y-yeah." Santana mumbled with a slight smile.

The blonde seemed to be doing that to her a lot lately. Catching her attention and keeping it. The brunette had started noticing certain aspects about her best friend in the past week. Actually, if she was being honest with herself, the past month or so. The way Brittany's hips seemed to become curvier by the day, how long and lean her legs were. The waterfall of blonde hair that flowed down her back and how blue her eyes seemed to become when caught leering. Even how her breasts had become bigger since they'd hit puberty.

There was no doubt about it, Brittany S. Pierce was beautiful.

The blonde blushed "I like what I see, too."

"Are you ready to go?" The brunette quickly changed the subject nervous for what might happen if they continued the current back and forth flirting.

"Yepp. Ready to go!" Brittany sing-songed, pulling Santana off of the bed into sort of a twirl towards the bedroom door.

"Britt!" Santana playfully whined. "You're going to make us late! Grab your bag and come on."

The blonde skipped back to her closet to grab both her and Santana's bags. "We could be fashionably late... I mean we're fashionable and we'll probably be late." She walked to the brunette, both bags over her shoulder, and linked their pinkies, continuing down the stairs and out the front door.

"I think fashionably late means you're just a little late. I don't really think it has much to do with fashion, Britt-Britt. Although we are pretty damn fashionable." Santana reasoned.

She knew Brittany was never one for logic, even though the blonde was fairly smart. Once Brittany met Santana when they were 6, the blonde's grades started to improve. Santana was a naturally bright child, but it didn't come as naturally to Brittany. The young Latina helped push the dancer to her full potential. She may not have understood some things at first, but once Santana explained it in a way Brittany could comprehend, it made learning easier for her.

Although the teachers, Brittany, Santana, and the Pierces knew the blonde's grades were above average, the student body still made fun of her. Santana always made sure to protect and comfort Brittany whenever she could.

"Then we'll just be late. What do you think we'll do at the sleepover? Do you think they'll haze us or something?" The blonde asked.

"Nahh. And if they do, I'm sure it won't be too bad. If it gets bad, I'll go all Lima Heights on them."

"But San, Lima Heights isn't that bad. Almost everyone here has a pool and a bunch of cool stuff."

"You know that and I know that, but they don't. We can let them think its the wrong side of the tracks. Okay, B?" Santana said.

"Okay." Brittany replied as she began kicking a crushed can down the sidewalk. "Wanna play kick the can? Or we could play another game?"

"Sure." The brunette smiled.

XxXx

They played kick the can, ISpy, and a few other games on the way to the head cheerleader's house. Before they arrived, they met up with Quinn Fabray, their friend and fellow Cheerio.

The three of them had been friends since the summer before 1st grade. It took some time for Quinn to warm up to the idea of Brittany. Before Brittany came along, Santana and Quinn were the pair. They weren't close friends, but they lead everyone around them. Sometimes, they even bossed a few teachers around. But once Quinn realized Brittany wasn't a threat to her position, she welcomed her with open arms. Ever since then, they were commonly known as the Unholy Trinity amongst the student and teachers.

"Yo, Q!" Santana yelled, beckoning Quinn over to them. They were a block away from Sasha's house when they spotted her waiting for them on the sidewalk. The three had decided to meet up before going to the sleepover so they could discuss how to impress their fellow team mates.

"S. Britt. Are you guys ready to turn on the charm? If we don't impress them and show that we're badasses tonight, they'll treat us like dirt and walk all over us." Quinn remarked.

"I don't want to be treated like dirt. Or walked on." Brittany pouted.

"We won't be treated like dirt, Britt. Or walked all over because we are badasses. Look at us." Santana emphasized.

"Right. Now, are you ladies ready? Because I know I am. I don't care what it takes, I'm making head cheerleader." The shorter blonde declared with determination in her eyes.

Santana and Brittany simply nodded. They were ready for anything.

XxXx

It was 1am and so far, things had been going well. The three were doing a great job at buttering up some of the most respected Cheerios without sounding like they were kissing up. Brittany spent some time showing a few Cheerios dance steps she'd learned during her classes while Santana and Quinn gossiped with the rest, slipping in a compliment here and there. But now, they were playing spin the bottle.

Santana was nervous. She looked around the circle of girls in a calm, collected manner although inside, she was freaking out. To her left was a still determined Quinn. To her right was a giggling, bubbly Brittany practically drunk off of all the excitement around her.

It had been 30 minutes since they started playing and it was her turn. Slowly, she reached out to the bottle, and spun it. As it spun round and round, she glanced at each person in the circle. Every one of them was watching the bottle spin. Most had a mischievous look in their eyes, some looked a bit tipsy. They must've brought their own alcohol with them. She looked over to Quinn, but she was in another world. She could tell the blonde was caught up in her mind and not really paying attention even though her eyes were trained on the now slowing bottle. She looked over to Brittany who still looked as excited as half an hour before. If not, more so than earlier. Santana heard giggling when she looked up to see where the bottle landed.

The nozzle of the bottle was pointing directly at Brittany.

Trying to act as normal as possible, she turned towards her best friend. Brittany was already facing her and leaning forward. Santana leaned in just enough for their lips to touch before pulling back to her previous position.

Everyone stared for a mere second before moving on to the next player. But Santana's eyes were still trained on Brittany. She analyzed the blonde's face. There was a glint in her eye, a slight blush over her freckles, and she was biting her lip with a smirk. Clearly she wanted more. Santana smiled and held up a finger to signal, one second.

She turned to see the rest of the girls were now on a different game. It seemed like a drinking game, considering they were watching a movie with multiple shot glasses around them and a few bottles of tequila. Santana moved her hand to Brittany's, linking their pinkies as she stood up. She dragged the dancer to the nearest bathroom, giggling along the way. Once inside the tastefully styled room, Brittany shut the door behind them.

"Kissing you is fun. I want to do it some more." Brittany spoke in a low tone, moving towards the brunette and pushing her against the counter.

Brittany pressed up against her and moved her lips fluidly with Santana's. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and Santana threw her arms around Brittany's neck, pulling her closer. They kissed for a good 5 minutes, breathing heavily through their noses. Brittany pulled back just long enough to pick the brunette up and set her on the counter. The blonde moved between carmel legs, and they wrapped around her waist. Santana resumed the kissing and threaded her fingers through Brittany's hair. She took a slightly swollen, pink bottom lip between her own and sucked before running her tongue along it, requesting granted it, deepening the kiss. Her hands continued squeezing at the brunette's sides, enjoying every minute of it.

"S? Britt? You guys in there?" Santana immediately removed her hands from blonde hair, and as gently as possible, pushed pale shoulders back to answer the familiar voice.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah. We were just, uhm, fixing our hair and stuff. Gotta look good to impress right?"

"Whatever, just hurry up. We still have some ass kissing to do." Quinn said before heading back to the living room.

They stayed completely still until they were sure Quinn was gone. "Thank God, Quinn's proper enough to knock. I don't think we locked the door." Santana breathed out, relieved, but worried.

Brittany walked over to the door and clicked the lock. "Sorry, I guess I forgot to lock it. I was just really caught up in making out." the blonde explained.

"Look, Britt. Making out with you is awesome. Like, really awesome. But, nobody else can know about it, okay? It has to be our little secret."

"Okay... If they knew, people would probably get jealous. I mean we are the hottest girls on the Cheerios."

"Definitely, B. Definitely." Santana agreed.

Brittany helped Santana off the counter and they began to fix their hair, clothes, and makeup before heading back to the rest of the girls. Brittany went back with her bright attitude, but Santana returned with a strange feeling. She decided to push it to the back of her mind and have fun with her best friend.


	4. Update

A/N:

I'm so sorry to upset you guys because you thought this was a chapter update, but I just wanted to let you guys know that my next update may be very delayed because my parents found out I'm gay and I don't really now how they're going to take that... you can visit my tumblr, to find out what happened.

Basically, I have a lot to worry about right now, so my next update will be delayed. I apologize!


End file.
